banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Terrydactyland
As Banjo and Kazooie exit the Wasteland of the Isle o' Hags and enter the fifth world on their journey to Cauldron Keep, they step into the VERY distant past and find themselves in Terrydactyland. Dinosaurs mysteriously never died out in this world, and instead live here, now even smart enough to talk. Cavemen tribes live among the dinosaurs, as well, in this living fossil of a world. Points of Interest * Oogle Boogles Cave * Styracosaurus Family Cave * River Passage * Inside the Mountain * Secret Chamber * Dippy's Hole * Stomping Plains * Terry's Nest Moves Learned * Springy Step Shoes * Taxi Pack * Hatch Collectibles Jiggies #'Defeat Terry:' Fight Terry in his nest. #'Under Terry's Nest:' After defeating Terry , use the Bill Drill (or a Grenade Egg) on the small cracks in the middle of his nest, and it should contain a Jiggy. #'Hatch & Return Terry's Eggs:' After defeating Terry, he will ask you to find and hatch his four eggs, which have been scattered across Terrydactyland: One is on an island in the lake, one is in the Oogle Boogle Cave, one is in the Unga Bunga Cave, and one is Inside the Mountain. Split up and take Kazooie to each to Hatch them. Then, three of the pteradactyls will fly to Terry, with one not able to fly. You must take it up to the nest, using Banjo's Taxi Pack. #'Defeat the Rocknut Tribe:' All around Terrydactyland, there are 5 Rocknut Tribe members. You must defeat each using a Clockwork Kazooie Egg. They can only be defeated by hitting their vunerable backsides. One is to the left of the world entrance, one is in the jail area, one is in the train station, one is behind the waterfall in the higher area, and the last one is inside a tunnel near where the "Baby T-Rex Roar Jiggy" is. #'Help Scrotty with Her Children:' Scrotty's kids are in all sorts of trouble. The 1st child is sick, so you have to use Banjo's Taxi Pack to take it to the Train Station and drop it off with Chuffy. Then, take the train to Isle o' Hags (cliff top) and have Mumbo use the Mumbo Pad in front of the station (make sure you have the Glowbo from the top of the Hailfire Peaks door). Take the train back to Terrydactyland. The 2nd child is too small; he was walking in Terrydactyland at normal size when suddenly it became small. Break a nearby boulder with the Bill Drill to reveal a Mumbo Pad. Get Mumbo there and use the pad. The 3rd child is missing. Head to Witchyworld and go to the Haunted Cavern. In the Chamber of Horrors, blow off the dino's lock with a Grenade Egg, and he will run to the train. Head back to Terrydactyland with the train, and you get a Jiggy. #'Get Dippy Some Water:' Dippy, a dino living in a dried up pool near Wumba's Wigwam, is very thirsty. Head to Cloud Cuckooland and then head to the Central Cavern. Dive into a water-filled area and swim out the cave. Outside, there should be a Talon Torpedo rock to break. Hit it, and water will flow down into Dippy's pool. #'Warm & Feed the Oogle Boogle Tribe:' To enter the Oogle Boogle Cave, use the Daddy T-Rex to roar at the Unga Bunga guard. You need the Claw Clamber Boots from Grunty Industries. The Oogle Boogle Tribe is a weak tribe, starving and freezing in their cave. In the Oogle Boogle cave, light up the torches/stick piles in front of each tribesman to heat them up (using fire eggs). Then, go through an exit in the back of their cave to go to Witchyworld. Head to the food stands and then go to the top of the tent to pick up a pair of Claw Clamber Boots. Run back to the space area and go back into the Oogle cave and give the tribe the food. Alternatively you do not need the Claw Clamber Boots; if you exit from Terrydactyland straight to Witchyworld you can collect the junk food then just die. Dying will reset Banjo and Kazooie back at the Terrydactyland entrance with food in inventory. But you could just use the Claw-Clamber Boots on top of the Big Top. #'Roar at the Gate on the Mountain with Baby T-Rex:' Turn into Baby T-rex (make sure you learned how to roar from the stegosaurus), and enter the cave to the right of Wumba's Wigwam, putting you somewhere higher on the mountain. Go around until you find a cage with a Jiggy in it. You have to do a series of short roars and long roars (Tap B for a short roar, Hold B for a long roar) in a certain order: Short, Short, Long, Short, Long, Long. The cage will open. #'Get Past the Stomping Plains:' The Stomping Plains is a large area where a dinosaur named Stomponadon will try to step on you. Use the Talon Trot or Wonderwing to quickly make it to the footprints in the ground before he steps on you, and if you make it to the other side, you get a Jiggy after stepping on a Banjo-Kazooie switch. #'Chompa's Belly Challenge:' Inside the Mountain, there is a rock sticking up out of the water. Use the Springy Step Shoes to get to the top of it, where a giant plesiosaur named Chompasaurus will eat you. You must defeat a certain amount of viruses in a certain amount of time, using the Breegull Blaster. An easy way to do this is just to run around chompa's belly holding down the shoot button, spinning around also works. Jamjars *In the Unga Bunga Cave *In the River Passage *Near the world entry/exit Jinjos *Near the Humba's tent there is a cage with a Jinjo inside. press the button with Daddy T-Rex on it, then run and change back into banjo and grab the Jinjo . *Near the entrance there is a Jinjo is in a small opening in the mountain. Use the fly pad that you get by defeating Terry to fly over and get the Jinjo. *Inside one of the cages near the worlds entrance. *Inside one of the cages in the stomping plains ( the one Kazooie opens). *In the lower pond, hit the Kazooie button using the talon torpedo move, which opens the underwater cage holding the Jinjo. Extra Honeycombs *Use Kazooie in the Styracosaurus cave *Behind the entrance to River Passage *Use running shoes to cross the water Cheato Pages *Through the Baby T-Rex door behind Wumba's Wigwam. *Grip Grab on the ledge to the left of Mumbo's Skull, and Bill Drill the rock at the end of the ledge. The Cheato Page is under the rock. *Walk/Swim into Dippy's Water Hole, and there is a passageway on the bottom of the area that will lead to a Cheato Page. Others *'''Treble Clef '''Under a rock near Wumba's. Minigames *Inside Chompa's Belly Shootout Characters * Chompasaurus * Scrotty * Scrut * Scrat * Scrit * Dippy * Oogle Boogle Tribe * Unga Bunga Tribe * Terry (Character) Enemies * Beehive * Cursed Beehive * Rocknut Tribe * Snapdragon * Dragunda * Bargasaurus * Soarasaurus * Stomponadon * Terry (Boss) Trivia *This stage has the most boss intros with four. Only one is an actual boss. In second is the seventh stage, Hailfire Peaks with two intros, and two actual bosses. *Jamjars cannot let any character such as Bee Banjo or any transformination going to the top on Terry's Nest except for Banjo and Kazooie along. Gallery Unga Bunga's Cave.png|Unga Bunga's Cave Terrydactyland.jpg|The Terry's Nest Terrydactyland 2.jpg|The Rocky Entrance Terrydactyland 3.jpg|The Stomponadon in the Stomping Plains Terrydactyland 4.jpg|The Central Mountain Project64 2011-10-22 11-53-06-96.png|Banjo and Dragon Kazooie are swimming in Terydactyland. Project64 2011-10-24 21-46-51-02.png|The Submarine is swimming. Project64 2011-10-24 21-59-44-78.png Project64 2011-10-30 16-43-18-97.png|Banjo in the area where the T-rex normally goes into. Names in Other Languages de:Terridaktylusland